


Brothers?!

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Fluff, Lifeguard Castiel, Lifeguard Gabriel, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: AU where Castiel is that one hot lifeguard at the beach and Dean is the lovable idiot who's constantly swimming out too far in what he claims are attempts to one up Sam (who's just reading on the sand at the moment), but are really just attempts to grab Castiel's attention (Dean doesn't know when he started taking whistles and amused glares as validation, but hey, if it works).





	Brothers?!

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159843912548/okay-so-this-prompt-is-based-entirely-on-my)
> 
> Prompt, from anonymous:  
> AU where Castiel is that one hot lifeguard at the beach and Dean is the lovable idiot who's constantly swimming out too far in what he claims are attempts to one up Sam (who's just reading on the sand at the moment), but are really just attempts to grab Castiel's attention (Dean doesn't know when he started taking whistles and amused glares as validation, but hey, if it works). Sam, afraid of seeing Dean actually get injured and aware that Castiel actually needs to focus on his job (part 1)
> 
> casually walks up to Cas with a determined expression plastered on his face. Dean panics, thinking that Sam is about to reveal his (pretty obvious in retrospect) crush, and sprints out of the water to do damage control. Cue Sam borrowing the spray bottle and walking away, and Cas giving Dean a lecture about dangerous currents. Dean just kind of nods throughout the lecture, focusing very hard on how devastatingly handsome Cas isn’t (he swears) while angry. They end up grabbing ice cream later.(2)

“I’m sorry about my brother.”

Startled, Cas turns to see Devastatingly Handsome Man 2 talking to him. The only reason he hadn’t spoken to Devastatingly Handsome Man 1, currently swimming hell-for-leather toward shore, was his assumption that Devastatingly Handsome Man 1 and DHM 2 were a couple.

“Brother?” Cas echoes, watching DHM 1 face-plant into the waves. Dripping with water, smudged with sand, wearing only soaking swim trunks that cling to his thighs and make a dome of the bulge of his cock. He’s, well, he’s _devastatingly_  handsome. Even if he _hadn’t_  been splashing around like a fool, Cas would have had one eye on him all weekend.

Except that he wasn’t single.

Except that…

“Yeah, yeah, the dumbass running toward us?” DHM 2 shakes his head. “It’s, well, it’s because of you. He thinks you’re hot, and I guess he figured if he made an ass of himself and pretended to be drowning you’d have to, I dunno, give him mouth to mouth or something?”

“Sam, for the love of - _stop talking_!” shouts DHM 1 breathlessly, trying and failing to find the purchase to run up the sandy shore. He even looks handsome flailing to keep his balance as the ground gave way beneath him at every step.

It isn’t fair.

“He was trying to get my attention?” Cas says flatly. DHM 2 - Sam - nods and rolls his eyes. “Right.” Hopping off the raise lifeguards seat, Cas walks casually, balancing easily on the shifting mounds of sand, meeting DHM 1 half way. “Your _brother_  tells me that you’ve been engaging in dangerous behavior to get my attention.”

“Yes, I–”

“So while I’ve been _forced_  to keep an eye on your-” - _devastatingly handsome-_  “-antics, had their been a real emergency, I would have been distracted, and someone might have _actually_  gotten hurt?”

“I’m sorry, but–”

“Furthermore, he tells me that you decided on this ridiculous plan because you found me _attractive_ , and hoped I’d - what did Sam say - ‘give you mouth to mouth resuscitation?’”

“Sammy, how _could_  y–”

“Well, if that’s what you wanted, you should have just _asked_ ,” Castiel concludes.

“No, I no, I was totally out of line, but…” DHM 1 trails off. “Wait, what?”

“If you were interested in having me kiss you, you could have _asked me to kiss you_ ,” repeats Castiel. Sam smirks. DHM 1′s mouth falls open. “Did that _never_  cross your mind?”

“Oh. Uh.” DHM 1 looks around, looks away, brushes the sand from his legs and smears muddy tan streaks over his swim trunks and lower back. “I guess…uh…no?”

“My name is Cas,” Cas says.

“Dean.”

“I’m on duty right now - no fraternizing allowed - but I finish at 3 PM,” says Cas. “That’s 15 minutes. Don’t be late.”

“Right…right! No, I definitely won’t be.” DHM 1 - Dean, that has a nice ring to it - gives Cas a devastatingly handsome smile and allows his brother to drag him away by the arm.

Climbing back up the lifeguard stand, Cas pulls out his cell phone, scrolls through his contacts, and dials up Gabriel.

“What is it, my man?”

“Hey, so…I need you to come on shift a little early today…”

“Dammit, I had plans, Cas! Not ‘til 5, you said!”

“Sorry, but I’m going to need you here at 3.”

“That’s, like, now!”

“Don’t be late…”

“This is about that guy you’ve been ogling, isn’t it.” Cas can hear Gabe’s eyeroll over the miles separating them. “He’s, like, married to that moose. You’re wasting you’re time.”

“Brothers,” Cas crows triumphantly.

“Brothers?” Gabe echoes, a perfect mirror to Cas’ earlier reaction.

“Brothers,” confirms Cas.

“So the tall one is _also_  single?”

“Don’t know for sure, but I know that he’ll be alone on the beach starting at 3…”

“GABE TO THE RESCUE!”


End file.
